pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonicthehedgehog1515
Archive(s):/Archive 1/ Archived There its finished ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 02:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Look at my blog http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Amyroselove/I%27m_back!_%5E_%5E (Amyroselove 19:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC)) I tried! I missed up! >_< (Amyroselove 19:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC)) Oops Sorry! Im quite busy and i forgot to talk to you. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 22:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah though im so happy to see Steve alive, though in your opinion who is the better champion? Wallace or Steven? for me i think Steven..... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 22:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's for sure, i was suprised to see Steven die, that was epic, i hope the anime becomes something like the manga, because the anime is getting repetative. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 22:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok hey just asking.....can you add some info on Wally (Adventures) page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 22:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, im not forcing you to edit too much, its okay :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 23:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Arcs Oh so i see... well the FRLF Arc is good ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 05:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ' Black and White Arc' is really good! I saw black's hair!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey! ^_^ I'm great! ^_^ I've been busy with my Wiki. and uploading pics to this Wiki too. and I've been reading Pokemon Adventures Black & White! it's really good! so what about you? (23:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC)) Oh Yeah! Oh I don't think you've ever seen it! here take a look! http://awesomeanimeandmanga.wikia.com/wiki/Awesome_Anime_and_Manga_Wiki (Amyroselove 00:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) Awesome you like it! ^_^ I have some people helping me ANX helps a lot! oh watch this! thumb|right|300px|I Love this opening!(Amyroselove 00:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) It's Sengoku Basara it's a Anime about Samurais! my favorite Characters are Masamune Date the guy in blue & Yukimura Sanada the guy in red! ^_^ it's a game too! I like the game a little bit better. (00:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) yeah. (Amyroselove 00:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) Drawing Mudkip Yeah sorry... I have not been in the drawing mood. well on paper. (Amyroselove 20:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC)) I hope so! oh I'm going to go on a walk to the park now! talk to you more later! ^_^ (Amyroselove 21:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC)) oh. (Amyroselove 19:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah that's NUTS! X_X My cousin had that game! (Amyroselove 19:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) he doesn't like Pokemon anymore. he may have it but I don't know. (Amyroselove 19:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) oh. (Amyroselove 20:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) Great! the last days have been SO nice! ^_^ but today is not... so what about you? (Amyroselove 20:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) sounds like fun! ^_^ I have a pool! ^_^ (Amyroselove 20:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) Awesome! ^_^ (Amyroselove 21:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)) Busy Yeah...i'm quite busy now too... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply! Im really busy this days :P Anyways you have pokemon yellow?! I don't have that?! Though if i remember correctly its for GBA color right? Or do you use an emulator on your computer? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey how you doing? [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 17:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm great! ^_^ do you like my signature? DarkFuture from Sonic News Network made it for me! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 19:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) it's not my real name! ^_^ it's my Sonic Fan Character's name. Dark Future started calling me Lily! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 20:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) My First name is Gloria. ^_^ what's yours? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 20:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) why did you delete your message? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 20:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ^_^ you have a Awesome name. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 21:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks & your welcome! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 21:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm happy too! ^_^ I don't really have any other friends but the friends I meet on line. I do know some people but they're not really friends. I'm a little shy so I don't make many friends. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 21:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 21:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) o.k I WILL! and yeah I'm not in High School yet. once I'm 15 I will be! (since my b-day is in December) [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 21:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME!!! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 22:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ^_^ oh yeah I've been playing Sonic Heroes & Sonic Colors! I'm almost done with Sonic Colors. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 22:20, June 1, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME! ^_^ oh I'll be back! I have to eat dinner! [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 22:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 20:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm great! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 20:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll miss you too... >_< & Thanks! ^_^ your an Awesome friend too! [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 20:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah. I know have to do it on Sonic News Network but not on here. ^_^ I'll ask her. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 21:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) oh that's bad if you don't have a Master. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 21:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Great ball? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 21:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow! [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 21:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! it loads SO much faster! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 20:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) School is done for me! ^_^ YAY! [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl' ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga 20:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:I'm back :) Hey, im going to be active again :) Anyways, it's amazing you have pokemon yellow since i have only a few pokemon games :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AdventureWriter28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome now we can talk more! ^_^ well I'm not doing much for the summer. but go in my pool, go to the park and play video games! well I think my family may go camping. never camped before so it's going to be new! my brother gone camping. he is a Boy Scout! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|''Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What game are you going to get? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sonic Adventure 2 is really good! ^_^ it's $12.99. I think. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon White is really good too! but I don't have it. I have Pokemon Black. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) oh. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) o.k I looked on there Website! ^_^ New is $34.99 & Used is $29.99. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) yeah. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Great! ^_^ how about you? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I can't really think of anything. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know yet. ^_^ what about you? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re; Vacation You're so lucky :P Classes started for me :P And it's irritating! :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']]-Leave Message Anytime 10:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) OH NOW I WANT THAT GAME SO BAD!!!!! City Escape is one of my favorite stages!!! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) yeah! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow o.O What kind of games do you play?! Do you play Professor Layton?! And Inazuma Eleven?! And you played the GameCube?! Haven't even played it yet or had one O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']]-Leave Message Anytime 10:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just asking, do you have a facebook account, and can i add you? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ^_^ do you like N? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 22:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I've been doing my Wiki. and it doesn't tell me anymore when I get a message from here. :P [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 21:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) We can talk here! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 03:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Well happy late b-day! ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 16:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. :D [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do. I battled her. XD oh I don't have Wi-Fi anymore. ;( [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I love it too. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 22:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I've been busy with school & my Wiki... -_- [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) oh... >_< [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know... ;( [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 18:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh... :( [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah. [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah! lol! ^_^ So are you going to help me with my Wiki anytime soon? ^.~ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 19:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ....Let me think..... Oh! Well there are SO many anime and manga so.... Maybe if there is something I don't have on the Wiki that you know a lot about you could writ about it. ^_^ [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ' 20:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well any other ones? [[User:Amyroselove|Lily the Girl ]]'who Loves Anime & Manga ''' 20:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC)